


Hold Onto Me

by infernalstars



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Dysphoria, Fluff, Given - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, Uenoyama Ritsuka - Freeform, mafuyu sato, trans mafuyu sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: “Can you come over?” he asked in an impossibly small voice.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 163





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: DYSPHORIA 
> 
> anyway this is hella short and simple BUT i love them & need to work on the aftg summer stuff i planned ??? so enjoy i guess? this is really just me trans washing more characters haha
> 
> follow me on twitter: haikyuuhxll 
> 
> enjoy <3

Mafuyu stares at the message on his phone. 

His boyfriend's good morning text lights up the screen and he fights the urge to stuff the phone under the pillows and ignore it. He rubs at his eyes for a moment, stretching. He grabs the phone, replying good morning back. 

He looks through the window of his dorm, the sun leaking in past the white curtains. He exhales slowly. 

It’s days like this where he hates to admit it, but he gets why Yuki drank so much. Understand all too well how someone could do that. 

It makes him pull the blankets up higher over his chest. Maybe he can blame the fluffy duvet for the discomfort he feels looking down at his chest. Knowing all his money is split between college, food, his band and only a few pennies spared to a top surgery fund. 

He feels his phone start to ring. He answers without checking it. 

Uenoyama always calls in the mornings. He likes that. 

Except today. He doesn’t really want to talk. So when his boyfriend is rambling on and on for a while until he realizes Mafuyu wasn’t even saying ‘okay’ or ‘yeah’. 

“Mafuyu…?” his boyfriends voice asked, soft and concerned. 

“Can you come over?” he asked in an impossibly small voice. 

He hated it. Hated how small he felt then. 

Uenoyama didn’t ask what was wrong. He simply said okay. He’d be over in fifteen minutes. 

Uenoyama lived off campus as his place was closer to the university than Mafuyu’s. Mafuyu missed being home but was glad to be going to the same school as his boyfriend. That meant study dates on campus, running into each other casually and secret kisses in Mafuyu’s dorm. 

Mafuyu pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes until he heard the knocking on the door. He got up, dragging the comforter with him. 

Uenoyama stood there with two coffees and a bag of donuts. He frowned at his boyfriend. 

The red-head silently held out a hand for the donut bag. He carried it over to his bed where he curled up in the corner and ate his donut. He could feel his boyfriend watching as he took off his shoes by the door. 

He looked up as the taller boy set his coat on the desk chair. Their eyes met. 

“May I join you?” Uenoyama asked quietly. 

Mafuyu nods, moving over for him. 

The pair end up curled up in the bed. Coffee and classes forgotten, donuts eaten 

“Do you want to talk about it,” the dark haired boy asked. 

Mafuyu shrugged, head buried in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It smelled like home there. Uenoyama smelled like home.

“Dysphoria,” he explained quietly. “Needed you.”

Mafuyu didn’t say anything else all morning until the intense anxiety subsided. Finally, he got up, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He tucked him under layers of blankets and kissed his forehead.

And even though he was sleeping, he whispered, “Thank you,” but it would never be enough.


End file.
